


The Kings and Elrond's Twin Sons

by jaydee09



Series: Two Kings [58]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguments, M/M, Rimming, Secrets Revealed, The Smacking Thing, The Tongue Thing, top or bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydee09/pseuds/jaydee09
Summary: Thorin and Thranduil are on their way home from The Grey Havens and have stopped off at Rivendell.  Lots of sex and lots of trouble await them, LOL, as they meet up with Glorfindel once more and Elrond’s twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir!  Will Elrond's secret be revealed?  Standalone story.





	

**Yet another Thorinduil story in my long epic, although you don’t have to read the rest to understand what’s going on in this one.  My two kings are so delightful and such good fun that I just can’t leave them alone.  Hope you enjoy it!**

.o00o.

The Kings and Elrond’s Twin Sons

 

There was nowhere more beautiful nor as romantic as Rivendell with its valleys and gardens and waterfalls.  Any pair of lovers who happened to stay there _should_ be wandering hand in hand amidst all this beauty, whispering together, kissing each other in shady corners and then going back to their lovely apartment for a long session of passionate love-making.  So, why were Thorin and Thranduil seated opposite each other in the warm bathing pool of their elegant and luxurious accommodation with a glower on their faces, their lips pulled into a sullen grimace?

 

“Well, _I_ want to be on top,” muttered the elven king.

 

“It’s my turn, actually,” snapped the dwarf.

 

“So, you keep count!” was the retort.  “How petty!”

 

“Let’s just say that my backside keeps count and it’s just noticed how sore it is.”

 

Thranduil was not sympathetic.  “But, I _like_ being on top!”

 

“And so do I.  So can you stop being so selfish?!”

 

“Selfish!” exclaimed the elf indignantly.  “So, how selfish was it when I mutilated my cock with all this pearling and piercing just so that I could give you pleasure?  And now you don’t want me to use it for the intended purpose!”  And he climbed out of the pool in high dudgeon and began to towel himself dry.  However, his dudgeon was about to be wound up a couple of notches higher. 

 

“Well, my cock’s bigger than yours,” snorted Thorin, “even without all those added bits and pieces.  You should be falling over yourself to have it up your arse.”

 

Thranduil flung his towel furiously on the floor.  “That’s right!  Boast away!  That’s absolutely typical of you - doing your best to make me feel inadequate!”  And he marched into the bedroom.

 

Thorin lay back in the pool, closed his eyes and waited.  Two seconds later, with a bang of the door, the elven king was back.  “And if you force yourself upon me, I promise you I shan’t enjoy it,” he yelled.  “Not one little bit!”  And he flounced back into the bedroom again.

 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” the dwarf muttered under his breath.  He was really beginning to wonder if it had been worth the effort to stop off at Rivendell on their way home from The Grey Havens.  And then he relaxed in the pool for a while before getting out and drying himself off as well.

 

He sauntered into the bedroom and found Thranduil apparently asleep on his belly.  And so he flung himself upon his partner’s back and pinned him to the bed with his weight.

 

The elf woke up and tried to heave him off.  But, much to his annoyance, he was trapped.  “And remember,” whispered Thorin teasingly in his ear.  “Whatever I do, you have promised me that you won’t enjoy it.”  And he gently moved the silvery hair to one side so that he could kiss the elven king’s alabaster throat.

 

“Don’t do that!” snapped Thranduil.

 

“Wrong place?” asked Thorin.  “Well, how about here?”  And he planted a long and sensuous kiss upon the elf’s white shoulder.

 

Thranduil was incensed.  “I don’t want you to kiss me at all!  I would prefer it if you let me go to sleep.”

 

“No, I don’t prefer,” said the dwarf laughingly.  And the elf felt Thorin’s soft beard tickle its way down his back before another kiss was planted at the base of his spine.  Then two big hands grabbed hold of his buttocks and parted them.

 

“I shan’t forgive you if you fuck me,” Thranduil growled.

 

“Nothing could be further from my mind,” was the response.  And the captive felt a wet tongue trace a pattern just where a kiss had been planted moments before.

 

Thranduil became absolutely still.  Thorin wasn’t going to….. was he?  The rather prudish dwarf had always refused in the past, even though he had begged him at times.  And the elf’s cock hardened and dug into the mattress.

 

Yes, by Eru, he was…..  And the warm, wet tongue circling the base of his spine, suddenly slipped between his parted buttocks and began to probe his entrance.  Thranduil stopped breathing.  Then the kissing and sucking began and he squirmed in pleasure.  It was the most stimulating sensation he had ever experienced and he couldn’t help but draw in a deep breath and thrust his backside firmly against Thorin’s searching tongue and lips.  All he wanted was for that muscular tongue to pierce him and make him come.  He started to pant and, when the tongue slid inside him an inch or so, he couldn’t control himself but let out a loud moan.    He was teetering on the edge of an orgasm – and it was very annoying that Thorin would realise how easy it was to manipulate him.  Then the dwarf suddenly reached between his thighs, tugged at his balls, gave one last forceful suck and thrust his tongue deep inside him.  Thranduil came on a scream, his cum pumping all over the nice, clean sheet.

 

But, Thorin wasn’t finished with him yet.  He continued to squeeze his balls and his lips and tongue continued to suck and penetrate in swift, tantalising movements.  And when Thranduil was rock-hard again, his whole body straining for completion, the bastard dwarf suddenly stopped! The elf was in a state.  “Fuck me!  Fuck me!” he moaned.

 

“But I thought you ordered me NOT to fuck you,” laughed Thorin, leaning on an elbow and grinning down at him.

 

“I’ve changed my mind,” snapped the elf lord.  “Do it now – quickly – before I burst!”

 

“Your wish is my command,” murmured the dwarf.  “But, remember: you’re not to enjoy it – not one little bit!”  Thranduil could have punched him on the nose.  But his need was too great and he raised his hips to accommodate that large and very impressive cock which now thrust into him, filling him completely in a most satisfying way.

 

“Harder!  Harder!” muttered the elf fiercely.

 

“Anything for you, my love,” grunted Thorin.  The gasps and pants of pleasure continued for the next 5 minutes until the dwarf couldn’t hold back any more and he came.  The hot cum trickling down the inside of the elf’s thighs was the final trigger and he exploded into the sheet again.  Thorin snuggled into his back and sleepily bit his shoulder.

 

“Sorry if that gave you no fun,” he whispered into the pointy ear.  “You’ll have to try harder to enjoy yourself next time.”  And he began to snore.

 

Thranduil elbowed him sharply in the stomach. “Well,” he said bad-temperedly, “if you think I’m going to sleep on this wet patch, then you’ve got another think coming.”

 

.o00o.

 

Pt II

 

The next morning, as they lay in each other’s arms, well away from the damp patch, Thorin said drowsily: “Is it just me, or is there something rather odd going on here in Rivendell?”

 

“What do you mean?” yawned Thranduil, snuggling up to his lover and wondering if he could persuade him to do the tongue thing again.

 

“Well, don’t you think it strange that we haven’t seen Glorfindel?”  The gloriously beautiful elf lord was Elrond’s secret partner and, when they had all met up in Mirkwood not so long ago, this was a secret that the two kings had uncovered.

 

“Perhaps,” said Thranduil a bit tartly, “he has no desire to catch Glorfindel with his hand down your breeches again.  And, for that matter, neither have I.”

 

“And why,” continued the dwarf, “have I never been introduced to his children?  He has a daughter and twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, I believe.  And hasn’t he got some kind of foster-child too?  So, where are they?”

 

“Arwen stays a lot with her grandmother, Galadriel – you’d be more likely to meet her if you visited Lothlorien – and the twins spend most of their time up North with the Rangers, killing orcs,” explained Thranduil.  “And now that their foster-brother is getting older, he spends much of his time up there as well.”  The elf grew thoughtful.  “The twins are a bit odd, you know.”

 

“In what way – odd?” asked Thorin.

 

“Well, you know a bit about their history, don’t you?”

 

“A bit.  I know that their mother was kidnapped by a bunch of orcs and that the twins rescued her.”

 

Thranduil sighed.  “It was truly horrible.  They had abused and tortured her and she was in a terrible state when her sons found her.  They were traumatised by what they found, and have made it their purpose in life to kill orcs ever since – which is why they spend so much time with the Rangers.”

 

“What’s so odd about that?” asked the dwarf.  “If orcs treated anyone’s mother so cruelly, that seems like an appropriate response.”

 

“But the whole experience changed their personalities.  Nowadays, one minute they are elven warriors, dangerous, calm, effective, grown up.  The next they are running about like children, playing pranks on people, teasing and joking, being rather irritating and silly.  I reckon they are trying to retreat into their childhood selves, before they lost their mother, because the truth and reality of the adult world is too great to bear.”

 

The elven king sighed again.  “I remember them as they once were and now I find them very difficult to cope with.  Perhaps it’s just as well you haven’t met them: they would doubtless give you a rough ride.”

 

The sun was rising higher and Thranduil got up.

 

“Looks like a nice morning,” he said.  “I’m going for a swim.  Are you coming?”  He was hoping that, if he got nice and clean again, his fussy partner would indulge him with a bit of tongue play once more.

 

“No,” replied Thorin, pulling the coverlet up to his chin.  “I think I’ll have a bit of a lie-in.”

 

The elf shrugged.  Perhaps later. And he wandered off down to the river, to a swimming area where a graceful waterfall tumbled down into a pool.  It was a lovely spot, the river bank shaded by trees and overgrown with grasses and wild flowers.  The sun was getting warmer and it was very quiet. _All having breakfast_ , Thranduil thought, as he stripped off his clothes and dived into the water.  _At least I won’t get any rude remarks about my body art._  Tattoos and piercings were popular in Mirkwood because of the close contact with Thorin and some of the other dwarfs but they were still an unknown quantity elsewhere and elves tended to look at such decoration in disgust.

 

The water was very refreshing and the elven king swam and splashed around for some time before he climbed back onto the bank.  He was about to stoop and pick up his towel when a melodic and amused voice wafted over from the long grass.

 

“Ah, so that’s what a pearled and pierced cock looks like.”

 

A startled Thranduil looked up to see a shirtless someone resting on an elbow and peering out of the grass at him.

 

“Glorfindel!” he snapped.  “How long have you been here?”

 

The beautiful warrior elf laughed.  “I was here first,” he said.  “You disturbed my nap in the sun.”

 

Thranduil had been infatuated with him years ago when he had been a young prince.  But, although he was long past that now, he still felt rather uncomfortable at that steady gaze directed at his groin.  He picked up the towel and began to dry himself off nonchalantly, however: he would not let Glorfindel see his discomfort.  He pulled on his breeches.

 

“Aw, what a shame,” grinned the elf lord.  “And just when I was enjoying myself.  I wish now I had pressed Elrond harder to have it done to his cock – I think I might have got something out of that.”  The row that this had caused whilst the pair had been visiting Mirkwood was the reason why a select few had eventually found out about the secret relationship which had been going on for years, after Elrond’s wife had left for Valinor to find healing.  She had had no intention of ever coming back and the Half-elven had been left sad and lonely.  And then he and Glorfindel had fallen in love with each other.

 

It had been a shocking revelation but Thranduil was pleased because it then became clear that the famous warrior wasn’t pursuing Thorin; and Thorin was pleased because – well, because he was a nice person.

 

Glorfindel patted a space next to him.  “It’s lovely in the sun.  Why don’t we have a chat.  It seems ages since we last met.”

 

Thranduil hesitated a moment and then lay down on the indicated spot with his hands behind his head.  Glorfindel, his great mass of golden hair burning like a halo about him, lay down too.

 

 _He’s so very, very beautiful_ , thought the elven king, _but, since Thorin, no-one else does it for me_.

 

.o00o.

 

Pt III

 

“Thorin and I were wondering why we hadn’t seen you,” said Thranduil.  “Is Elrond insisting that you keep away from us?”

 

“Something like that,” laughed the elf lord.  “He reckons you two are a bit too naughty for me to play with.  Or perhaps he’s worried that you’ll let slip to all and sundry that he and I are partners.”

 

“It’s about time that he let you tell everyone about your relationship, isn’t it?  It would be a lot less stressful.  You’ve been keeping it a secret for so long,” was the next comment.

 

Glorfindel pulled a face.  “I agree but he still wants us to keep quiet about it.  I sometimes feel like shouting it to the rooftops so that we can get it over and done with and then cope with any flak that gets thrown at us.”

 

The elf lord rolled on his side and changed the topic as his attention was suddenly caught by one of Thorin’s nipples.

 

“Hey, is that a tattoo?!  That must have hurt!”

 

“Yes, it is and yes, it did!” laughed Thranduil.  “It was all done for Thorin, just like the other mutilations to my body.”

 

“You know,” said Glorfindel, touching the nipple inquisitively and making the elven king twitch, “when I see the exotic things that you’ve done for your partner, I wonder what else I’ve missed out on.”  And the sweet-natured elf stared earnestly at Thranduil, hoping for an honest reply to his next question.  “I’m thousands of years old but I know nothing about so many things.  Elrond is the only lover I have ever had and although the sex _seems_ good, how would I know?”  And he edged closer.  “For instance,” he asked, “what’s the very best thing that Thorin has ever done to you?”

 

Thranduil turned his head to look at the elf and grinned.  The hero warrior who had even fought with a Balrog was such a sexual innocent that he had the sudden urge to shock him.

 

“Well, last night was wonderful,” he whispered.

 

“Yes?” asked Glorfindel, all agog.

 

“He stuck his tongue up my arse.”

 

The elf’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  “How…..how…….disgusting.  These dwarfs are animals!”

 

Thranduil burst out laughing.  “No, I’m the animal, not Thorin.  I’ve been begging him to do this for years and, at last, he did.  It was the best sexual experience I’ve ever had.”

 

Glorfindel still looked aghast and the elven king chuckled.  “You and Thorin make a pair: so prim, so prudish, so uptight!  I bet you always wipe your fingers carefully after you’ve come.”

 

“But…but…..of course I do.  Doesn’t everyone?”  The elf lord was beginning to look very anxious and uncertain.

 

“They certainly don’t,” was the amused retort.  “I like Thorin to smear the cum all over my chest – that’s a real turn-on  -  although he’s usually too busy reaching for the towel.”

 

Glorfindel was looking a bit confused.  “So, if he’s so proper, why did he do that…that….tongue thing last night?”

 

“Because, my dear,” laughed Thranduil, “he knew I would be putty in his hands if he did.”

 

The elf frowned with concentration.  So, do you think,” he finally asked, “that if I do….that…..Elrond will agree to have his prick pierced and pearled or even that he will agree to tell all of Rivendell about our relationship?”

 

“Probably,” grinned Thranduil.  “The tongue is a very powerful weapon.  And now,” he continued briskly, turning on his side and facing the elf, “fair’s fair: what’s the best thing that Elrond has ever done to you?”

 

Glorfindel blushed.  “He does sometimes hit me on the bottom.”

 

Thranduil shrugged.  “What’s so special about that?  I use my whip on Thorin occasionally.  A bit of pain can be quite stimulating.”

 

“Oh, no,” exclaimed the elf lord looking rather shocked.  “There’s no pain.  He just uses the palm of his hand – quite gently.”

 

The king rolled his eyes.  “Where’s the fun in that?”

 

“Well,” was the rather sulky response, “it’s fun the way Elrond does it.  I lie across his lap and he pulls down my breeches and smacks me gently for quite a long time.  I love the sound his hand makes against my buttocks and, in the end, I know they turn a bit red because I’ve looked in the mirror and they feel very tingly.  It makes me go very hard,” he concluded defiantly.

 

“Each to their own,” replied Thranduil dismissively, but, privately, he was wondering whether he should give this a go.  Thorin might be more willing for him to do this than subject himself to a few painful lashes of the whip.

 

Talking about such things was beginning to make them think rather too hard about sex with their partners.  Thranduil’s eyes began to glaze over as arousing images formed in his head.  Glorfindel found himself focussing on that tattooed nipple as he thought about Elrond having something similar done.  Suddenly, his head dipped forward and he sucked the nipple into his mouth. Before a surprised king could push him away, a voice drawled from behind a tree: “Caught you at it!”

 

And, then an amused response from a neighbouring tree: “One minute longer, brother, and they would have been at it like rabbits.”  And the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, stepped out from their hiding places with smirks on their faces.

 

Thranduil and Glorfindel leapt guiltily apart and scrambled to their feet.  _Shit!  It would have to be these two!  They were so odd, one never knew if they were joking or not._

“What are you doing here!” snapped the king.

 

“We’ve just come back from a trip to the North,” said Elladan.

 

“And we thought we’d go looking for our friends,” said Elrohir.  “Never thought we’d find two of them lying half-naked on the grass about to fuck each other.”

 

“And you a married man, Thranduil,” said Elladan.  “Perhaps Thorin would like to hear about it.”

 

Glorfindel looked upset and angry.  But, the trouble was, you never knew if they were making empty threats.

 

“Go home, Glorfindel,” said Thranduil quietly.  “I’ll handle this.”  The elf lord looked at the king for a moment and then picked up his shirt and left the scene.

 

“I don’t think you’ll be saying anything,” he murmured, “about something that you didn’t understand, will you?”

 

The grinning faces of the twins hardened.  They could change in a blink of an eye from one mood to another.

 

“Are you threatening us, Thranduil?” asked Elrohir.

 

“No, I’m just telling you that you didn’t see what you thought you saw.”

 

The twins looked at each other.  “Well, I saw Glorfindel having a good suck on his nipple, didn’t you, Elrohir?”

 

“Clear as day, Elladan.  And I think it’s something that Thorin would want to know about, don’t you?”  And the two spun on their heels and began to walk away.

 

“Stop!” said Thranduil sharply.  He couldn’t face another fight with Thorin. 

 

The two turned to face him.

 

“If you have heard anything about my relationship with Thorin, then you will know that he is my One and that I would never betray him.  And…..” he paused for a moment.  Would he be doing Glorfindel a favour or not?  He pressed on.  “And Glorfindel loves your father very much.  They have been in a relationship for years and he wouldn’t betray him either.”

 

The twins stood with stunned expressions on their faces.  “Thank you for telling us,” they said.  And then they turned and left the clearing.

 

.o00o.

 

Pt IV

 

Thranduil hurried back to his apartment, cursing the bad luck of the day.  Thorin was just getting out of the bathing pool and was drying himself off.

 

“I’ve been thinking,” he said, in his deep, dark voice.  He looked up at Thranduil from under long, black lashes.  “I’ve been thinking about us, about you and me, about last night.” He cast his towel to one side and grinned.  “About tongues.”  Thranduil held his breath, eyes fixed on the dwarf’s beautiful body. “I was thinking about the giving and taking of pleasure and I’ve just decided that you deserve another pleasuring.”  And, his deep blue eyes twinkling, Thorin sauntered off naked into the bedroom.  Thranduil watched his retreating naked form for a moment and then followed eagerly after him.

 

They stood by the bed and kissed, their lips full of love and longing.  Then: “Lie down,” growled Thorin, “on your stomach; and spread your legs.”

 

It was even better than the night before.  The tongue had improved with practice.  Thranduil lay sprawled in total exhaustion and Thorin was just donning a robe when there came a loud knocking at the door.  “Wonder who that is?  I’ll get it,” said the dwarf.  The elf’s eyes sprang open and he dug his fingers into the pillow anxiously.

 

Thorin opened the door to find Elladan and Elrohir leaning nonchalantly against the door jambs.

 

“Hello,” they said.  “We’re Elrond’s sons.  You must be Thorin.”

 

Thorin’s eyes brightened.  “At your service,” he replied, bowing slightly.  “Come in, come in!”

 

But the brothers had just had a ding-dong argument with Elrond and Glorfindel and were in no mood to play nice.

 

“No, thank you,” said Elladan.  “We thought we’d just drop by and let you know……”

 

“….that we found Glorfindel and Thranduil” continued Elrohir, “embracing half-naked in the long grass down by the river, just about to fuck each other.  Glorfindel seemed to be really enjoying his suck on that tattooed nipple.” 

 

And then they sailed off down the corridor, leaving Thorin with his mouth open. 

 

Thranduil was standing naked in the bedroom doorway, looking appalled.  Thorin turned on his lover grimly.  He was halfway across the room when there was another knock.  The elf disappeared back into the bedroom and the dwarf opened the door, this time to find an incandescent Elrond.

 

“No!  I’m not coming in,” he snapped.  “But, you can tell that partner of yours that he had no right to reveal my private life to my sons.  They’ll never forgive me for ‘betraying’ their mother.  And I want to see you both gone by tomorrow!”  Then he stomped off.

 

By now, Thranduil had struggled into a robe.  “I only meant to help,” he wailed, coming into the room.

 

“Forget about Elrond for the moment,” yelled Thorin furiously.  “What was all that about being half-naked and sucking nipples?!”

 

The elven king hunched his shoulders miserably.  “I went for a swim,” he said plaintively, “and, when I got out, I found Glorfindel having a nap and we sat down for a chat.  We both had our breeches on,” he added, leaving out certain elements of the story.

 

“And in the middle of this ‘chat’, he suddenly jumped on you and sucked your nipple?” sneered Thorin.

 

“Sort of,” the elf muttered.  “We were talking about piercings and tattoos and sex and he suddenly had the urge to find out what a tattooed nipple was like – you know, because he wants Elrond to have one.  It took me by surprise.  And then the twins jumped out from behind the trees.”

 

Thorin glowered.  “So, what did you two have to say about sex, then?”

 

Thranduil, feeling he was on safer ground, gabbled: “Well, you know how innocent he is….”

 

“Is he?”

 

“Well, yes.  Anyway, he’s worried he’s missing out sexually, what with Elrond being his only partner, and all.”

 

“And so you volunteered to show him certain moves…”

 

“NO! I certainly did not!  He wanted to know what was the best thing you had ever done and I told him about the tongue thing.”

 

Thorin was white with rage and Thranduil backed away.  “And…and then he told me the best thing that Elrond had ever done to him.”

 

“How dare you…..how DARE you tell him what we do in bed together?”  And the dwarf advanced upon his lover and seized him by the collar.  Then his hold eased a little.  “So, what _is_ the best thing Elrond’s ever done?” he asked curiously.

 

“If you’d just let go, my love,” choked the elf, “then perhaps I can tell you.”

 

Thorin released him.

 

“Elrond smacks him.” 

 

Thorin snorted. 

 

“But the way he told it, he made it sound very arousing.  And,” he said in a wheedling voice, “I thought we could try it tonight.”

 

He could see Thorin softening.  “And what was Elrond shouting about?” he asked bad-temperedly but in a quieter voice.

 

"I told the twins about the relationship between Glorfindel and their father because, you know, it’s about time.  They weren’t very happy.”

 

Thorin nodded.  Then: “Do we have to wait until tonight before you show me the smacking thing?  How about now?”

 

The elven king gave a quiet sigh of relief.

 

.o00o.

 

An hour later, Thorin was snoring, fast asleep, with a red, tingly behind.  The smacky thing had been extremely effective.  And Thranduil was just dragging himself tiredly from the bed in order to do a bit of packing when yet another knock sounded at the door.  Not another one!

 

This time it was Glorfindel.  “It’s all right,” he said.  “I treated Elrond to the tongue thing and he’s calmed down.  He realises now that his sons will eventually get over the shock of finding out about me and him and that perhaps it’s all for the best.  You don’t have to leave tomorrow if you don’t want to.  Now, I’m just off to let Elrond try the tongue thing on me.”  And he giggled expectantly.

 

Thranduil climbed back into bed with Thorin and they lay there together feeling totally fucked.  “What a day!” exclaimed Thorin, stirring from his sleep.

 

“We don’t get many of those to the pound – thank goodness,” groaned the elven king. “Just don’t touch me, Thorin: I don’t think I can cope…..Well, not until tomorrow morning, anyway.”

 

.o00o.

 

**Those two!  Always arguing, always in trouble, LOL.  But it’s fun, isn’t it?  I’m slowing down with my ideas but I expect there are still more stories to tell if I dig around hard enough.**

**If you want to know more about their initial interactions with Glorfindel and Elrond, then go back a little to these stories:**

**The Kings and the Beautiful Glorfindel**

**The Kings, Glorfindel and the Morning After**

**And if you want to know what they were doing in The Grey Havens, then read the previous story, The Kings and the First Wife.**

**Thank you very much for reading.  Some of you are absolute troopers and have stuck with me right from King of the Antlered Throne, my first story in this long, long arc.**

**.o00o.**

 

 


End file.
